Glynn County, Georgia
Glynn County is a county in Georgia. The population of the county is 79,626. Major roads Interstate 95 US Route 17 US Route 25 US Route 82 US Route 341 Georgia State Route 25 Connector Georgia State Route 25 Spur Georgia State Route 27 Georgia State Route 32 Georgia State Route 99 Georgia State Route 303 Georgia State Route 520 Geography Adjacent counties McIntosh County (north) Wayne County (northwest) Camden County (south) Brantley County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 64.07% White (51,016) 26.58% Black or African American (21,164) 6.58% Hispanic or Latino (5,239) 2.77% Other (2,207) 17.2% (13,695) of Glynn County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Glynn County has above average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 71 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 3.90 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Brunswick - 15,383 CDPs Country Club Estates - 8,545 Dock Junction - 7,721 St. Simons - 12,743 Unincorporated communities Altamaha Park Anguilla Broadfield Everett Jamaica Jewtown Pyles Marsh Sea Island Sterling Windward Acres Wymberly-On-The-Marsh Zuta Ghost towns Belle Vista Bladen Climate Fun facts * Jekyll Island, now owned by the state of Georgia and managed by the Jekyll Island Authority, passed through the hands of several nations before coming to American hands. After the Creeks ceded it, French and then Spanish claimants gave it a variety of names before Oglethorpe named the island in honor of the English statesman Sir Joseph Jekyll. In the late 1800s the island became the Jekyll Island Club, originally a hunting club that quickly grew into a resort for wealthy northeastern businessmen, including some of the most prominent industrial leaders in America, and their families. The club finally closed during World War II, and the island was sold to the state of Georgia in 1947, when it became the Jekyll Island State Park. * The former Naval Air Station Glynco, named for the county, was a major base for blimps and anti-submarine warfare during World War II. The Federal Law Enforcement Training Center (FLETC) now uses a substantial part of the former NAS as its main campus. * Glynn County includes the most prominent of the Sea Islands of Georgia, including Jekyll Island, St. Simons Island, and Sea Island. * On August 29, 2009, the county suffered the worst mass murder in Georgia state history, when seven individuals were found dead at a trailer in New Hope Mobile Home Park. Two others were critically injured, one of them dying later in hospital. Guy Heinze, Jr. was later convicted of the murders. * Politically, Glynn County is strongly Republican in most elections. * Dock Junction's original name was Arco until the 1970s, the name deriving from the Atlantic Refining Company. * Glynn County is home to four Superfund sites. Those include the "LCP Chemicals Georgia" site, the "Brunswick Wood Preserving" site, the "Hercules 009 Landfill" site, and the "Terry Creek Dredge Spoil Areas/Hercules Outfall" site. * Country Club Estates and Dock Junction are mostly suburbs of Brunswick. * Glynn County overall is known for its love of Water-type Pokemon, and the migration of Phione and Manaphy to the county's shores brings in a decent amount of tourist dollars each year. Category:Georgia Counties